King's Price
by TechWriter2
Summary: “I've heard about you. You're the playboy. NO! I will not marry you.” She shrieked. :Jason/Robin:Brenda/Jax:Carly/Ian:


**Originally posted on Soapzone as part of the one hour challenge.**

I do not own General Hospital, Jason Morgan, Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, Carly Spencer (or any of her other names) or Jasper Jax. Ian Thornhart was borrowed from Port Charles.

* * *

They were being auctioned off. Lady Robin was the first to hear of the matter. She immediately went to her older sister, Lady Caroline, with the distressing news. Lady Caroline had only mildly succeeded in calming down her youngest sister, when Lady Brenda walked into the sitting room and demanded to know what had Baby, as Lady Robin was often referred to, shrieking like a hen. As soon as Lady Caroline apprised her eldest sister of the situation, Lady Brenda went to work trying to calm the sisters down. It was in effort in futility.

She had only partially succeeded when her father, Baron Quartermaine, walked into the room. He glanced around at his angels and decided that he would leave them be until his eldest daughter had calmed them down. He was just out the door when he heard Lady Caroline.

''It is not true, is it, father?'' She all but wailed.

He plastered a smile on his face and turned to answer his daughter's question.

''Of course not, Princess.'' He remarked, not having the faintest idea of what she was screeching about.

''Of course it's not,'' Lady Brenda remarked confidently, ''Papa would never withhold money for his taxes from the king.''

Baron Alan Quartermaine's smile began to wavier slightly, and Lady Brenda knew that the despicable rumor was true. He had withheld the money, and now the three girls were to be auctioned off to the highest bidders.

''Papa will right this wrong, won't you, Papa?'' Lady Brenda questioned glaring at her father. He had upset her sisters so, and now she was demanding he fix it.

''Of course.'' He replied rather confidently.

~*~

Two days later he had not righted the wrong, and the girls were standing before him in their best ball gowns looking as if someone had just shot their ponies.

Lady Brenda was taking her fate rather well. She had even managed to crack a smile while she greeted guests.

Lady Caroline was the most levelheaded of the three, and she was quickly trying to find a way out of her predicament.

Lady Robin wasn't handling her fate well at all. She stood next to her sisters pouting. She couldn't believe she was being ''sold'' off to some strange man that she would have to marry.

Across the room he spied them. All three were gorgeous in their own right. He hadn't even really wanted to come, but alas he needed a wife. He would have preferred death to taking an English bride, but his king commanded it, and so he obeyed. Of the three, his eyes rested on the middle one. She had fair hair. Her eyes were deep brown. He watched her glance around the room, and realized that she was desperately trying to find away to escape her destiny.

He looked at the other two. The one on her left was dignified and serene. She was taking it all in stride. She was an exotic, stunning beauty - a contrast indeed to the other one. She, on the other hand, was acting rather childish. She was quite smaller than the other two, and not quite as sexy, but she was a beauty as well.

Yes, Laird Ian Thornhart knew exactly whom he wanted. The fair-haired maiden had no idea that she was his choice.

~*~

Sir Jacks had immediately caused quite a commotion when he arrived at the ball. Young maidens flocked to the knight, and he was just now untangling himself from their grasp.

He had made it a few steps into the ballroom when he spotted her. She had dark flowing hair that curled in the middle of her back. Her deep brown eyes seemed to pull at him, as if she could see right through to his soul. He was just about to walk over and beg for an introduction when he was accosted by two of his friends.

''Ravishing aren't they?'' Baron Jason Morgan made the comment from behind Jasper Jacks.

''All except the small one.'' Laird Thornhart proclaimed. ''She looks like a brat.''

''Well, Ian, I didn't think I'd see you here.''

''My king commands I take an English bride.'' Ian replied not bothering to expand on his comment.

''Must be torture for you, friend. She looks like a spitfire.'' Morgan replied sipping his champagne.

''As much as talking to you. A spitfire? I still think she looks like a brat.'' Ian retorted.

Most of England would have been quite shocked if they had seen, the playboy Baron, the quiet Knight, and the Scottish Laird talking amongst themselves, but it was common knowledge that the three, however unorthodox it was, were good friends.

''Well, gentlemen, I'm off. I plan to walk away from here tonight with one of those three creatures. And rest assured it won't be the brat.'' Jasper replied while walking away.

''Good thing, Jasper,'' Morgan called out, ''otherwise, we'd have had to duel.''

''We may still have to, Sir Jacks.'' Ian called out in a threatening tone of voice.

''Not, likely, Jasper doesn't like blondes.'' Morgan replied saucily while finishing his drink.

''Next time you're in Scotland, Baron, I suggest that you bring an army of soldiers.'' Ian replied sourly.

''I offend?'' Jason asked innocently a small smile playing on his lips.

A curt grunt was the only reply.

~*~

Lady Caroline didn't know what to make of the rather large man standing before her.

''Lady Caroline, may I introduce Laird Ian Thornhart.'' Her father remarked rather regally.

The negotiations for the girls had taken place and now all that was left was to introduce them to their future husbands.

Lady Caroline got sick. Getting an introduction was as good as sealing her fate. Lord, she was to marry this barbarian. She promptly fainted at the giant's feet.

Laird Thornhart felt like laughing. Lord, she delighted him.

~*~

Lady Brenda didn't swoon, in truth; she didn't bat an eyelash.

Jasper Jacks wondered whether or not she was even listening. He was about to repeat his proposal of marriage when she finally blinked.

She gave him a sultry smile. He thought that he may just be the next to faint. God, she was perfect.

Lady Brenda was mentally taking stock of her future husband. Well, I could do worse than a gorgeous blonde knight, she thought. Her cheeks redden considerably when she realized that she had spoken her thought out loud.

''Yes, Lady Brenda, you could.''

Jasper had only time to catch her before she fell.

~*~

Lady Robin had been standing off toward the darkest hallway she could find. She was ready to retreat into the cold dark night if she was forced to.

Then, she saw him. Baron Morgan. He was making his way over to her with her father trailing behind. Oh, God, she was going to faint.

''Baby?'' Her father asked when he noticed her pale face.

''I'm fine, father.'' She replied trying to stop the room from spinning so violently.

''May I introduce, Baron Jason Morgan.''

''Hello, sir.''

''Dear, you needn't be so formal.'' Her father replied, but before he could finish Lady Robin cried out.

''I'm not marrying him!''

''Baby,''

Lady Robin didn't care what the Baron had to say, and she cut him off.

''I've heard about you. You're the playboy. NO! I will not marry you!'' She shrieked.

Before anyone in the ballroom could move, Baron Morgan had Baby pinned against a wall. He quietly and firmly whispered, ''Baby, shut up and kiss me.''

~*~

And so the Baron Quartermaine paid his taxes to the king.

Laird Thornhart presented his clan with its' new mistress, Lady Caroline. Lady Caroline presented her clan and her Laird with a baby boy exactly nine months after their marriage.

Sir Jacks and his wife Lady Brenda moved into their new home and christened every room with their love.

And as for Baby and Jason...

Well, let's just say the brat tamed the playboy, and he tamed the brat.


End file.
